


His Fucking Life

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	His Fucking Life

那晚上我们去了一家俄.罗.斯餐馆吃晚饭，他点了烈性酒，正餐没吃多少便在自己的座位上兴奋了起来，嘴角糊满了红菜汤。他要我喂他吃最后一块熏肉，最后却咬住了我的手指。

“拜托——你醉了。”我放下那块熏肉帮他擦了擦嘴。

“滚.你.妈的弗朗西斯。”他扫兴地摇了摇头，然后拿起那大号的玻璃杯，把里面剩的不多的外国酒喝得一干二净，那些姜黄色的酒液从他嘴唇便漏下来，直接顺着指骨滑到手腕。我们坐在餐馆的角落里，面前开着一盏小灯，他便借着那昏暗的灯光舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他的眼神里烧着火苗，那儿仿佛在告诉我：来吧，来榨干我。

随后他便站了起来，我跟上他。那家伙像只会跳舞的僵尸一样摇摇晃晃地走着路，走出餐馆门口，那股冷风迫不及待地向我们冲过来，他穿着单薄的一件外套，立刻打了一个哆嗦向我靠过来，那双沁满汗的手心伸进了我的外套里，紧紧地抓住我的腰。我们像畸形的连体婴一样挪动到了车子旁边，他推开了我，整个人在他自己呼出的白气里颤抖着，然后他咳了几下，伸手去拉车门——那儿发出清晰的响声，然而门没被打开。我在自己的口袋里迫切地找车钥匙的时候，他又靠了过来，把我一下子抵在车子上，车窗上的灰在我两边升腾了起来，他在那股新鲜的霉味中向我索吻。

“冷静一点好吗，我亲爱的亚瑟。”我拍拍他的脸，然后弄开车门把他扔了进去。那个满身酒味的醉鬼叽里咕噜地说了一串废话，大意是说他感觉他正在爆炸。

我发动车子，一边回想起来我们第一次遇见的时候，在信贷公司，我那会儿只是个普通职员。我站在饮水区旁边到咖啡的时候，他从旁边的楼梯上冲了进来，碎金色的头发被吹得乱七八糟，西装下面那件皱巴巴的衬衫裹着瘦削的身体，他一把拉开凳子，然后坐下来从包里翻自己的贷款申请表。我的上司摸了摸满是胡须的嘴唇上方，把那张表翻来覆去地看，我最终还是听到了“抱歉”之类的声音。他说了一两句恳求的话，我听得不清楚。而那干脆的声线吸引我扭头再看向他那儿时，他已经起身准备离开了，末了对我弯了弯嘴角。

我的上司在他离开之后就骂了一声“蠢蛋”，我问怎么了。他告诉我说：“那荒唐的小伙子想为他的咖啡店延续一下寿命，而他在贷款理由里写的是——我想为我故去的朋友继续把店经营下去，我今生的财产就只剩它和一只豚鼠了。”我们俩都在办公室大笑了起来。

那之后的某一天里，我去墓地里看望我故去的父亲。我刚把花放在墓碑前，就听到了说话的声音——按理说人们不会选择墓园这样的地方高谈阔论。我绕道路的另一边，看见那个为咖啡馆贷款的男人正和一个歪歪倒倒的流浪汉聊着天，他今天换了运动装，满脸笑意，远看像个男高中生一样。我不由自主地走了过去，对他说了声“你好”。

他看到了我，用熟人一样语气回答道：“嗨，我在晨练呢。”说着对那旁边的流浪者挥了挥手，自己重新跑了起来，我以为他会在我旁边停下来，没想到那伙计和我擦肩而过，我清清楚楚地看见了他的黑色耳钉。“在这儿等我一会儿。”他撂下一句话。

那着实令人感到莫名其妙，不过我还是老老实实地照做了，他找到我之后我们一起去喝了杯咖啡，晚上约在一起吃饭。那天他喝得不多，神志足以清醒，领着我去了他的咖啡店。我在一片黑暗中被他一把抱住，他自己靠在那些装着三明治和小蛋糕的玻璃橱窗前，拽着我的领带让我吻他。于是呢，见面的第一天晚上我们就完全建立了炮.友关系。亚瑟信誓旦旦地告诉我他看见我第一眼就觉得我是个十足的基.佬。

今天晚上他的状态仍然好极了。在外表上给他仍然是个普普通通的伦.敦人，白衬衫和棕色皮鞋，长着一副姑娘们迷恋的脸蛋，没有人看得出他是个天天坐在浴缸里数着自己炮.友的性.上.瘾.者，他开着一间快要倒闭的咖啡馆，他曾经的也是唯一的朋友——一个可怜的姑娘，因为男友的劈腿而自己走向了马路中央，留下了一只豚鼠，他的母亲早早去世，继母是个十足虚伪的婊.子，他的哥哥斯科特结了婚，生活得却极其寡淡。

我们在他公寓里的小床上滚了好几个来回，亚瑟形容我是他半年内遇到的最棒的性.伴侣，我们的节奏几乎一致，在各种方面也能很好地满足彼此（“尺寸也非常棒。”他给我口.交的时候经常这么说）。完事之后我俩靠在枕头上，电视机声音开得很小，笔记本电脑里放着色.情电影，可我们俩的注意力都不在那上面。他正兴致勃勃地跟我说他从前的故事。

他说在我之前他印象深刻的有两个人，前一个算是他的男朋友，那家伙是个正儿八经的老实人，他们在一起足足一年多，分手过几次，在他的挽留之下重新和好。最有趣的是，那位先生每次分手的时候都要把他在他这儿留下的所有东西都带走，再仔仔细细把房子打扫一番，企图消灭他在这儿的所有痕迹（亚瑟打趣地说，他从前想给房子来一次大扫除的话就和那位先生分手一次）。而最终他们发现属于彼此的并不是爱，于是某一天晚上，他对着奥.巴.马的演讲自.慰时，他的前男友突然从床上爬了起来，迅速地穿好衣服收拾了一包东西，眼眶红红地离开了，从此再没回来过。

“他是个柏拉图式的傻瓜，他觉得自己爱抚自己是世上最缺德的事情。”亚瑟笑起来，他的嘴巴里全是迷人的大麦味道。

另一位先生倒是个寻常的炮.友，他们在一起仅仅只有一个月，两人在公交车上留了联系方式，然后每周四次共度夜晚。这次的关系是完完全全建立在性上。亚瑟平静地告诉我，这位先生身材很棒，器大活好，他说这话的时候眯着眼睛望向我，我在他的浅绿色眼睛里看到了自己的影子——“好吧亲爱的，不过我一点儿也不嫉妒。”——话说回来，亚瑟对他产生了一点更深的想法，他们一起参加了斯科特的生日聚会，而在他哥哥的阳台上时，他们以这么一段对话结束了关系：

“好身材”先生：有些话我不得不跟你说——我一直以来在我心里憋了很久  
亚瑟（他有点儿兴奋地点了点头）：来吧  
“好身材”先生（语气激动了起来）：其实，我起先并没有注意到——直到我们上了床——然后我——  
亚瑟（看着他）：没能顺利地硬起来（他事.后说那是次有趣的回忆）  
“好身材”先生：是的——没能。（他吸了一口气）但是这是我醒悟，我发现了我的真爱  
亚瑟（笑起来了，他以为那位先生在说他）：哦，我不知道该怎样说——  
“好身材”先生（继续沉浸在自己的世界里）：我找到了真爱，我想，我不会和任何人上.床了——这确实是前所未有的情况（他捧起了亚瑟的脸），我的真爱——我还要找个机会告诉她。  
亚瑟（开始疑惑了）：她？  
“好身材”先生（语气陶醉）是啊——我们在一起好几个月了，她——从未在身体上满.足过我，她的胸部那样有弹性——虽然对我而言没什么用，而你——你是个好男孩——但——我觉得我不能再背着她乱搞了，所以，我得告诉你——我很抱歉，如果我让你误会了什么的话  
亚瑟（接受了这些之后尴尬地拍拍他的肩）：并没有，并没有——我的前任随时可能回到我的身边，所以——真为你感到高兴。（他开始支支吾吾了）

最后，“好身材”先生什么也没说了，他迎着风给了亚瑟一个深.吻，然后自己走开了。我听完这个故事之后不由自主地为他感到遗憾，他一脸漠然地总结道：“生活最该死的地方，大概就是让你遇上了一个从取向上就开始和你相反的炮.友，碰巧你对他有点好感。”

后面许许多多的事情我听过几遍。他每次都在一种半神志不清地情况下讲这些操.蛋的故事，这中间的主角就是他生活里和他紧密相关的各种人，他在微醺的状态下甚至会哭起来，在我身上蹭着眼泪——这细节足以让人动情。我开始明白了我的亚瑟——在他渴求着快乐和放.纵的肉.体下，他的灵魂尽数诠释了“孤独”这个词。400多年前，“孤独“第一次出现在莎士比亚的历史悲剧《科利奥兰纳斯》中；400年后，这个词出现在每个人的生活中。

我时常在我的心里感谢一番我在信贷公司的上司，他之前的某一天想起了那张贷款申请单，便派遣我找到亚瑟的咖啡店来（那时我们并不认识彼此），我推门而入的时候只有他一个人，他穿着一件破破烂烂的大衣坐在角落的沙发上。

“这是你为豚鼠开的咖啡店吗。”我问。

“事实上，它只是豚鼠主题的。”他平静地答了一句。

“需要我给你倒一杯茶吗。”

他摇了摇头说，“没有茶了。”

“咖啡？”

他还是摇头。

“这确实是一间独特的咖啡店，你把它经营得——不太糟。”我站在那儿没头没脑地说了一句。

“不太糟——以至于快要倒闭了。”他的声音是颤抖着的，脸上仍然保持着勉强的微笑。“我还不停地打扰着我家人的生活，我失去了唯一的朋友——身体现在是我唯一的财产了——而我无法想象以后等我老了我一个炮.友都没有的生活，到那时我甚至想不出还有什么比这更糟糕的事情了，因为一切都已经糟糕到头了。”

“我会变成完完全全的操.蛋的一个人，去.他.妈的孤独。”

那天过后的很久我才知道，说出那些话的时候他刚从他的父亲家回来，他们吵了一架，他的父亲骂他“贪婪、堕落、自私、冷漠、粗俗卑鄙、道德沦丧”（“天知道那老东西怎么想出这么多形容词”），继母甚至怀疑他偷了她的艺术品。斯科特打电话希望亚瑟以后不要再进他的房子，只因为他怀疑亚瑟对他的妻子图谋不轨（事实相反）。这一切凑巧发生。

我最终批准了他的贷款申请，那张纸被派发下来的时候我想着应该在上面写点什么，比如“一切都会好起来”之类的话，虽然它们毫无说服力。

第二天早上我起早上班，顺便做了亚瑟的早餐，他躺在床上还没醒，眉头紧紧地皱着，一半的肩膀露在外面，我给他折好被子便离开了房子。他并没有告诉我他今天的行程，我期望着晚些时候来找他我们还能度过一个下午和晚上。

大约十一点的时候，他打电话告诉我他在他继母的展览上，那个婊.子自诩人体艺术家，选择了今天开一场“sexhibition”（性展），他在电话那头说，老女人让他扮成服务生的样子给客人送酒，他没法拒绝只能把一整盘酒杯摔在地上，再被勒令永远不要出现之后，他正在附近的某个公园百无聊赖地晒太阳.他要我过去陪他。

我找到那地方的时候已近正午，他看见我就从那座椅上一下子站了起来，衣领上一股香槟的味道，周围没有人，阳光把他裹得紧紧的，他一脸毫不在乎的表情。我头一次觉得这是一个神奇的时刻，便喊了一声他的名字。他走了过来，我们便沿着公园的路毫无目的地一起走着。他突然问了我一个奇怪的问题。

“人们为什么会在铅笔后面装一个橡皮头？”

我想了想回答说：“为了操.仓鼠的屁.股？”

他笑了起来，自己回答说：“因为每个人都会在这操.蛋的生活里犯错误啊。”

我弯起了嘴角，然后我说出了那句我想了很久的话——“亚瑟，我们在一起吧。”

出乎意料地，他点了头。


End file.
